


Susie

by khaleesifromdc



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesifromdc/pseuds/khaleesifromdc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-ep fic for 8x15 The Susie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susie

"Fuck," she says, throwing herself on the sofa "that was some crazy bullshit."

Jerry sits right next to her, sighing.

"You had to kill Susie, didn't you?"

"Me? Hey, you were the one who gave the idea."

She gives him a little slap on the chest. He makes pain faces even though she knows it didn't hurt. They sit there for a while, looking at the ceiling. Elaine suddenly starts to laugh. 

"What?" he asks, slowly turning his head to her profile.

"I have to do Susie's work now."

They both laugh, sounding just a little like maniacs.

"You know, I told that lady I slept with Susie."

She turns her head this time, meeting his gaze. "Oh." He has that boyish smile on his face. A smirk of someone who thinks they've done something they're proud of. "Well, apparently Susie had low standards", she finally says, smiling teasingly at him.

"So do Lainey over here then, cause I also told her I slept with you."

She's not sure how to respond. He appears to know that, cause the smirk had grown into a ear-to-ear smile.

"At least Lainey over here", she points to herself, projecting her face forwards as she pronounces her nickname, "didn't sleep with people who doesn't exist."

She licks her teeth, proud of herself for taking the grim off his face. She barely notices how close he is until he speaks again.

"I could still sleep with Susie."

She laughs, rolling her eyes at him. "You're going to fuck the non-existent dead now? That's classy, Jer. Even for you."

"You're Susie."

Elaine stops laughing, and his smile is back, but this time different somehow; a dirty smile, only inches appart from her face. 

"Oh yeah? In that case, who'd you be?"

His smile widens. "Jerry fucking Seinfeld."

She raises her eyebrows, suddenly turned on by the thought.

"How do you know Susie here would be interested in you?"

He gets closer, noses almost touching. "Oh, I can guarantee myself, Susie." He whispers, before closing the gap between their mouths. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his hair a little.

Before she knows, his tie is loose, his shirt is all open, and he's on top of her. His hands reach her back, looking for the bra. She pushes him, breaking the kiss. He looks confused. She breaths heavily into his ears and whispers "You know... Susie is not wearing a bra."

He kisses her neck, making her moan lightly. His hands are on her tights now, as she takes the rest of his shirt off. He looks at her, smiling provocatively.

"Oh, Susie... you're the best I've ever had."

"Oh, yeah?" She smiles, proud of herself.

"Way better than Elaine, anyway."

She punches him on the chest, curving her eyebrows at a half annoyed, half amused expression. "Mr. Petterman was the best I've ever had", she responds.

He holds her wrists, and whispers "We'll see about that, Susie.", before he starts kissing her again.


End file.
